


nostalgic (for those golden days)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stargazing, This was supposed to be romantic, and ur on top of ur robot lion?, but i think it made it vaguely melancholic, but its mostly sweet i reckon?, does it count as public sex if, half-clothed sex, its the middle of the night and everyones sleeping, sex on a Lion, thats what i get for including some homesickness into it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncurling his hands from under his head, Keith shifts until he’s on the edge of his Lion’s nose. Shiro stands a couple of feet away from Red, tall grass swaying around his hips. He's smiling up at Keith as he asks, “Mind if I join you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Keith nods, gently patting Red’s nose before directing his next words at the Lion he'd seated on. “Could you put your head down on the ground so that Shiro can come up?”</p><p> </p><p>A deep rumble echos through the Lion before it begins to shift.<br/>--<br/>the most tldr summary of this would be (as Aida put it) "what about sex ON a lion after romantic star gazing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	nostalgic (for those golden days)

**Author's Note:**

> me on twitter: “sex in a lion ao3 tag God bless we’re all on the same dirty level here i love it” and then aida being “what about sex ON a lion after romantic star gazing” me “holy shit i love it im gonna write it!” (and then later me yelling @ jini over prince!shiro and knight! keith) 
> 
> /jazz hands/ ta-dan~

All it takes is a little bit of suspension of disbelief and Keith can imagine he’s back on Earth. Lying on the academy rooftop, eyes drifting lazily from one cluster of stars to the other while waiting for sleep to come to him.  
  


Of the three moons which circle this alien planet, two have already risen and set. The third, according to Pidge’s best estimates, should rise in another hour or so. Then it’s back to reality.  
  


The large bonfire lit at the center of the small town sleepily cracks and pops even at this late hour. Most of the celebrations have died out now, with most of the reptilian residents having slide away to their warm burrows or curled together in quiet conversation.  
  


From his place atop Red’s snout, right at the outskirts of the small community, Keith can hear hushed voices. Pidge and Hunk are still awake, excitedly but quietly chattering away with a fellow engineer/researcher. For the nth time, Keith silently thanks whoever made the Altean bablefish that’s allowing them to communicate with all these different alien races with ease. Who knows how they'd be managing without it. Allura and Coran he guesses, might have managed but the rest of them....  
  


The thought of them makes Keith concentrate on the voices behind him. He can’t hear Allura or Coran anymore so Keith assumes they must have gone to bed. That or the clan’s prince has taken them somewhere more private to discuss what it is that leaders discuss. Lance had left a while ago to do a quick sweep around the planet to make sure everything was okay.  
  


Which left-  
  


“Keith? You up there?”  
  


Think of the devil.   
  


Uncurling his hands from under his head, Keith shifts until he’s on the edge of his Lion’s nose. Shiro stands a couple of feet away from Red, tall grass swaying around his hips. He's smiling up at Keith as he asks, “Mind if I join you?”  
  


“Sure,” Keith nods, gently patting Red’s nose before directing his next words at the Lion he'd seated on. “Could you put your head down on the ground so that Shiro can come up?”  
  


A deep rumble echos through the Lion before it begins to shift. It goes from sitting majestically on its hind quarters to lying on its belly, chin tucked into the silvery grass stretching around the village.  
  


“Need a hand?” Keith asks once the Red stopped moving, moving to stand up and figure out how to help Shiro climb up.  
  


But Shiro shakes his head, “I got it.”  
  


It takes some careful maneuvering but Shiro manages to climb his way to where Keith has been lounging for the last 90 or so ticks. Keith quietly notes the path Shiro had taken, just in case there was ever a scenario he has to get up on any of the Lions and couldn’t use the usual access through the mouth.  
  


“Nice moves,” he praises, offering Shiro a hand to heft him up.  
  


“Brings back memories of that summer we went rock climbing,” Shiro grins, grip firm and warm against Keith’s hand. Keith can’t help but smile back, recalling those unbearably hot days when they’d driven into the desert and spent hours exploring the canyons and cliffs surrounding the academy.  
  


His grin widens as he drops back down on cool metal, keeping himself propped up on his elbows. “Remember the time you found that scorpions nest?”  
  


Shiro sighs as he pulls his helmet off, tucking it under his arm before sitting down next to Keith, “How can I forget. You never let me forget my reaction to them.”  
  


He watches Shiro place his helmet down next to Keith’s red one, “It’s not every day I get to hear you scream in that pitch.”  
  


“I’m not above shoving you off this Lion,” Shiro threatens, upturned lips showing he didn’t mean it at all.  
  


Keith can’t stop himself from snickering and gets a pair of gloves tossed his way. Which he grabs and holds against his chest before falling back. He continues to smile up at the starry sky, thinking, ‘ _Definitely feels like old times…’_  
  


After he’s tossed the gloves next to the black and white helmet, Keith lies back down. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith sees Shiro move to lie down next to him. Where Keith has tucked his hands back under his head, Shiro links his fingers over his chest.  
  


They lie there, side by side under the vast sky, enjoying each other’s company in comfortable silence. Keith closes his eyes eventually, listening to the grass rustling below them and the fire burning behind them. An odd warbling sound echoes across the plains, making Keith twitch in reaction.  
  


“Wonder what that was.”  
  


“A bird probably. Or some other animal.” Keith answers. Shiro hums in agreement and silence falls again. Broken when Blue descends out of the sky and Lance noisily clambers out declaring the planet and the area around it a “Galra free zone” before declaring he's going to catch some shut eye.   
  


Keith’s close to nodding off when he hears a particularly loud rustling sound coming from below. Immediately his eyes fly open, body tight as a wire as he turns his ear to whoever is approaching.  
  


“Are you sure the prince came this way?”  
  


Ah, one of the village residents. Apparently they’d seen their team fighting and given them titles and ranks accordingly. Keith had been declared a knight for the way he’d jumped in to shoulder a blow that would have hit Black’s back and knocked them out of battle. Keith feels a mixture of pride and embarrassment remembering the title.   
  


“I am certain,” the second voice answers, vowels dragging out.  
  


Keith knocks his boot against Shiro’s before nodding down at their visitors. He blinks owlishly, sighs, and straightens up with a stretch. From his reclining position, Keith admires the glimmering crown Shiro wears around his head as he looks down and asks, “Can I help you?”  
  


A louder rustle from before hangs in the air for a split second before the first voice says, “Apologies Black Prince, are we disturbing you?”  
  


Shiro glances back at Keith, who shrugs in a noncommittal manner. The ball’s in Shiro’s court.  
  


“Kind of. Is there something wrong?”  
  


“Oh no, not at all. We just wanted to inform you that we’re putting the fire out and retiring for the night. Would you like us to show you to your burrow?”  
  


Stretching his arms overhead, Keith grunts softly before relaxing again, “I say we spend the night out here.”  
  


There’s a pause before the second serpentine voice, “Is your knight here as well?”  
  


Keith tries not to preen at the color that crawls up the back of Shiro’s neck. He bites back a grin, shifts up to his knees, and shuffles to the side until he can see their visitors.  
  


Two of the clans members are barely visible amongst the grass, scales and bodies camouflaging them well. Their topaz eyes peer up at them, spots of gold in a sea of silver. They look sheepish and apologetic as they bow from the waist, tails shifting behind them, “Our apologies.”  
  


“S’fine,” Keith waves down. He feels thoroughly uncomfortable by all the pomp and circumstance they’ve been showing them all but when in Rome right?   
  


Golden points wink at them before they ask, “Will you be spending the night out here?”  
  


Keith turns to Shiro with the same question in his eyes. The taller teen contemplates his answer, hands on his hips as he gazes up at the stars. And then slowly lowers his eyes down to Keith.   
  


There’s a familiar heat burning behind Shiro’s eyes that makes Keith shiver.  
  


“We’ll be fine out here. Thank you.” Shiro says, maintaining eye contact with Keith until the very end of his statement, which he directs down at the pair.  
  


Keith hears the two clansmen wish them good night before slipping away. Not before he hears one of them say, “I told you they were together, didn’t I?”  
  


Are they that obvious? Keith isn’t sure if he wants to crawl into a hole and hide for a while out of sheer embarrassment or laugh. Instead he shakes his head, begins stripping off his gauntlets, leg guards, and chest plate before and moving to recline against the bridge of Red’s nose. Might as well get comfortable if they're going to sleep out here.   
  


Keith notes Shiro following his gaze, deft fingers unlocking each piece of their armor before smoothly slipping it off. It's mesmerizing how Shiro can make the simplest of actions look so elegant sometimes. He almost forgets what he's doing when Shiro crouches down to deal with his leg guards, back forming a perfect curve Keith wants to trace with his fingertips. Keith shakes his head, places the left gauntlet down with the rest of his uniform before lying back down.  
  


He's only just gotten comfortable when Shiro comes to stand over him, a foot on either side of Keith’s hips. Keith's eyes take their time on the journey up, hands moving to touch the taller teens ankles, gaze slowly travelling up.   
  


‘ _He really looks like a prince_ ,’ Keith thinks as Shiro smiles gently down at him, fluidly dropping down to his knees. The night sky stretches out like an unending kingly cape behind Shiro and it brings to mind one of Keith’s most precious memories.   
  


Hands moving up to rest comfortably on Shiro’s sides, Keith murmurs, “This is pretty close to the first time we had sex.”  
  


Shiro immediately grins, “If you take out the giant half-magic, half-robot lion we’re sitting on and the fact we’re on an alien planet inhabited by snake people. Then yeah. Pretty close.”  
  


“The key notes are the same.”  
  


“Middle of the night, under the stars, no one around for miles?”   
  


Keith can’t help but glance in the direction of the village. The fire is spluttering out, letting out occasional pops like sleepy yawns. Seems like Pidge and Hunk have headed off as well. “Almost on that last one.”  
  


Shiro laughs, closing the gap between them. For once, Keith doesn’t let his eyes close all the way when their lips meet. He keeps his eyes half open and observes the way Shiro looks.  
  


The third moon is starting to rise, it’s blue-tinted light highlighting Shiro’s face and the calm expression on it. The white streak in his hair almost glow under the moonlight. Keith smiles faintly, sweeping a hand across Shiro’s forehead to catch the long strands of hair and push them to the side.   
  


A sigh and Shiro pulls away, laughing softly when Keith follows to continue the kiss. “Something wrong, Black Prince?” Keith teases.  
  


Shiro immediately rolls his eyes and groans, shoulders slumping. “Not you too! How many more prince jokes am I gonna hafta hear?”  
  


“I dunno but knowing Lance? You’ll be hearing them for years?” he hazards a guess, pulling another groan out of Shiro, far more playful than before.  
  


In the same way that Keith has been given the title of Knight, Shiro has been dubbed Black Prince due to being the group leader. Why? Apparently there’s no suitable word in the local dialect for leader. The closest thing they have is the word "prince", so they've been referring to Shiro and Allura as a prince and princess respectively. And because he pilots the black Lion? Black Prince.  
  


“I can ask you the same question though.”  
  


Shiro’s question pulls Keith back to the moment, blinking up in confusion, “What?”  
  


His knees are two comfortable points of pressure and heat against Keith’s ribs, weight resting heavily against Keith’s thighs. Keith lets his hands slide down to rest on Shiro’s thighs, watching amusement fade away to concern on Shiro’s handsome face. “Are you okay?”  
  


With a confused blink, Keith asks, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  


“I don’t know. Why’d you leave the party to brood on your lion?”  
  


“I wasn’t _brooding_ ,” Keith grumbles, frowning as he lets himself slide down a little. His fingers twitch when Shiro’s hands come down to rest on top of them. Sighing, Keith tips his head back to look at the stars instead of Shiro's patient eyes, “I was just… feeling a little home sick.”  
  


The other teen simply tilts his head slightly to the left in a wordless question. Exhaling a long and longing sigh, Keith quietly explains, “If I close my eyes I can almost imagine I’m back at the academy. Back on Earth...I just wanted to enjoy that feeling for a while.”  
  


Shiro’s hands are steady on his own, one cool and smooth, the other rough and warm. He doesn’t say anything long enough that Keith looks at him. And sees Shiro has closed his eyes, head tilted back slightly. Keith can't help but stare.  
  


His expression of concentration melts into a small smile, “Yeah. I get what you mean.”  
  


When Shiro opens his eyes, there’s an odd mixture of longing and happiness lingering there. His own heart aches in understanding because he’s been feeling the same since he’d accidentally gazed up at the night sky in the middle of the part and thought, ‘ _Just like home_.’  
  


His hand moves on its own accord, as his body tends to do where Shiro is involved. Keith wants to soothe away the hurt his partner is feeling and turn it into happiness. So he cups Shiro’s cheek and says, “We’ll go back one day.”  
  


That gets him a smile. It’s weak but its there and it encourages Keith to repeat his words, with greater conviction, “We will, Takashi. I promise.”  
  


“One day,” Shiro repeats, pressing a dry but soft kiss to Keith’s palm.  
  


“Soon.”  
  


Thumb stroking over Shiro’s cheekbone, Keith steadily holds Shiro’s gaze in quiet reassurance. Keith believes they’ll go back one day soon. He figures they’ll _have_  to at some point. It’s really just a matter of _when_ instead of _if_.  
  


The bonfire lets out one last, loud pop of wood, falling asleep like the rest of the village. The sickle shaped moon is creeping its way to the highest point in the sky. Keith wonders what time it must be back on Earth.  
  


Shiro shifts on top of him, leaning forward with clear intentions that make Keith’s heart race immediately. He accepts the kiss happily, parting his lips with a sigh. His dick twitches to attention when Shiro’s hips move forward until they’re perfectly aligned.   
  


His broad hands move up Keith’s chest, cup his neck for a moment before sliding back down. There’s a moment of hesitation where Shiro’s fingers twitch in place. Keith reaches up to hold Shiro’s face between both hands and murmurs, “Don’t stop.”  
  


It really is almost like their first time together. But better because now they have a lot more experience under their belt. They know each other’s likes and dislikes. Know the limits.   
  


Keith helps Shiro out of his dark body suit, pulling the zipped down and pushing the top half the suit down to his knees. Underwear and all. Shiro's hands slip around his back and return the favor, speedily working to revealed heated flesh to the cool night air. His face feels too hot, much like the rest of him. Keith can feel his heartbeat all the way down his fingertips and wonders if Shiro can feel it against his skin.  
  


He uses his hands to pull Shiro back down, sighing into the kiss when their hardening lengths slide together with the most exquisite friction. Keith feels one hand slide into his hair, tugging gently, while the other wraps around them both. He gets his own hand down there, helping Shiro out while the other anchors itself behind Shiro’s neck.  
  


He makes a fist, clutching at Shiro’s shoulder as the other teen begins to move in earnest. An annoyed curse tumbles out when Keith tries to spread his knees and remembers he can’t.   
  


“Shiro…” he tries to say.  
  


But Shiro nips on his ear, makes him shudder and arch up instead. It is  _aggravating_  how much he wants to be able to open his legs and pull Shiro closer. And yet somehow the constraints it makes it better.  
  


Keith writhes and bucks under Shiro, panting harshly at how good it feels but also how much he wishes they could do more. “W-wish you were in me,” he bites out, gritting his teeth at a particularly perfect stroke.   
  


The moan Shiro lets out in response makes Keth’s stomach tighten, orgasm hovering on the edge just waiting for the right push. He opens his eyes, about to beg Shiro to please let him come, and forgets what he’s about to say.  
  


Keith’s immediately back to Earth, lying on the worn blanket with Shiro all the way in him finally, and staring up in wonder at the sight his boyfriend makes with the night sky behind him.  
  


His eyes widen, mouth falling open as Shiro’s hand twists on an upstroke before moving down, and back up. Faster, faster, faster. Shiro's got his hand trapped underneath his own, making it move over their dicks together at a punishing pace and firm grip.  
  


Shiro’s down on one elbow now, staring intently down at Keith. And Keith forgets to breath thanks to the way Shiro is looking at him. Like making Keith come is the single most important task in the world. Like Keith’s all that matters. It's the quiet encouragements falling from Shiro's lips though that gently pull him over the edge. There’s no stopping the shaky groan that falls out as he comes in between them.  
  


But he doesn’t get a chance to catch his breath because Shiro’s using his come to lubricate his own dick and moving Keith’s hand over him. Keith whimpers when Shiro’s dick rubs against his own sensitive one. It's the most exquisite kind of hurt Keith has experienced.  
  


“Takashi…” he groans, staring up at Shiro to catch the moment his orgasm hits because it's going to hit him any second now. Keith knows the signs well.  
  


The first sign is how Shiro’s thighs begin to tremble, which they started doing as soon as Keith came. The second is him tightening Keith’s grip on him and making him move faster. The third is him squeezing his eyes shut and panting out, “K-keith… I’m… I’m so close.”  
  


Keith slides his hand down, tracing the shapely curve of Shiro’s back. Part of his intention is to tease Shiro, but mostly his goal is to squeeze his tight glutes before slipping an index finger in between Shiro's cheeks. The first brush against the hole there makes Shiro's jerk and groan. His desperate expression as he chases after his orgasm cracks into pure pleasure when Keith carefully applies pressure, almost but not quite pushing the tip of one finger in.

Shiro comes in Keith’s hand with a groan of his own, low and long.  
  


For cleanliness sake, Keith keeps his sticky hand on Shiro’s dick. Also partially because he’s scared Red will shake them off if he tries to wipe his hand clean on the Lion’s nose. And honestly it’s no hardship to keep holding onto Shiro as he catches his breath.  
  


Keith feels a twinge of amusement when Shiro looks down at his lap, exchanges a sheepish grin with him, before leaning over to pull a small hand towel out of his chest plate.   
  


“Did you plan this?” Keith can’t help but ask, voice heavy with sleep and amusement, "Or do you always keep that with you?"

 

Shiro smirks back, pulling an amused huff out of Keith. He should have known.   
  


He lies on his back, enjoying the cool air passing over him and the view of Shiro pulling his body suit back on. Offers no resistance as Shiro helps him back into his own suit. Keith lets himself be moved, snuggling closer once Shiroo is done and has lain down on his back. He rests his head on Shiro's shoulder, body pressing up against the taller teen's side. Shiro’s arm rests comfortably around his shoulders. A low humming comes from under them. Keith wonders if Red is purring.  
  


“How long did Pidge say the night is here?” Shiro asks in a quiet whisper, tiredness seeping into his voice.  
  


Keith wracks his brain before shrugging, “Maybe 11 hours? Might have been 13.”  
  


“Space is so weird.”  
  


With an amused huff, Keith answers back, “But awesome.”  
  


“That’s true,” Shiro concedes.  
  


He hears the warbling noise again, closer than before but still far away. It repeats a few times before quieting. Keith feels his body relaxing along with his mind, sinking gradually into sleep.   
  


The last thing he feels before he’s out, is the warm sensation of Shiro’s warm fingertips against his pulse and his voice whispering, “See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> re: their 'space armor'
> 
> rewatching ep 1 made me realize oh wait hang on its a proper space armor! like they wear a black body suit and then on top of that they've got all the bits and pieces like the chest plate, and gauntlets, and the leg guards. thats also how i felt like a minor idiot for flitting around twitter for the last two days all "BUT SOMEONE HELP ME MAKE SENSE OF THEIR SUITS BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE ACCURATE SMUT SO I NEED TO KNOW HOW THEY PUT THE SUITS ON AND TAKE OFF!!"
> 
> so yeah that's how i make sense of their suits and all


End file.
